


It Comes Back to Haunt Us

by ItsDanaNow



Category: Tokyo Joshi Pro Wrestling/TJPW
Genre: F/F, Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDanaNow/pseuds/ItsDanaNow
Summary: Misao has concerns ahead of NEO-Biishikigun's title defense against the team of Yuki Kamifuku, who goes by Kamiyu, and her close friend Mina Shirakawa.





	It Comes Back to Haunt Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallynleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/gifts).

Misao paces the stately bedroom in her nightclothes, soft and pink, a surprising contrast against her raven black hair. She holds her chin in her hand, contemplative. Sakisama reclines in their bed, her bed, that they share, a calm smile on her face. She places the book she was reading off to the side, it's cover inscribed with arcane sigils, the words on its spine in a language Misao does not know. "What has you so troubled, pet?"

Misao comes to a stop and leans against the foot of the bed, anxiety writ upon her face. "Sakisama, I just. You know I have the utmost faith in you. In us. But all of this business with the Kamifuku girl, it has me. Uneasy."

Sakisama rises and shifts over, sitting on the edge of her bed. "What is it about Yuki that bothers you so?"

Misao winces. The Kamifuku girl was always calling Sakisama by that obnoxiously informal nickname,  _ Sakirin _ , but for Sakisama to use her first name as well. Were they really so close? "I'm not worried about the match," Misao says, looking at their sheets, unable to meet Sakisama's stunning gaze. "I know we'll crush them. They're no threat to us and I know with the utmost confidence that our reign will continue. But I can't shake this feeling that….."

Sakisama seems to float around the corner of the bed, standing behind Misao. Misao closes her eyes, enraptured, while her mistress places a gentle touch on her waist, her neck, the smallest kiss on her shoulder, while she strokes her hair. Misao relaxes.

"It is good that you don't fret over the match itself. You deserve to be confident in your strength. So tell me, then, why are you upset?"

Misao sighs. "As far as the outcome of the match I'm not worried, but I can't shake the feeling that. You have your eyes on more than just a title defense."

Sakisama still stands next to Misao stroking her hair, so close she can feel her breath on her neck. "You refer to my desire to have Yuki join our ranks?"

Misao turns to look up at Sakisama, shocked. "I -- I didn't know --"

Sakisama laughs gently, one hand on the side of Misao's face. "Oh my sweet," she murmurs. "Did you think I meant to hide this from you? You only needed to ask. Yes, I would like Yuki to join us, if I think she's made suitable progress. Do you think she would be a bad fit?"

Misao shakes her head, once again unable to meet Sakisama's eyes. "No, she's… If she can learn to treat you with the proper respect, I'll admit she's certainly…."

"She's beautiful, Misao. You know she is."

Misao sighs. That's so much of the problem. What hope would pathetic little Misao have of retaining her Mistress' favour with that gorgeous model next to her? She was so foolish for thinking this could last, that she deserved to be here, stupid, stupid  _ Hyper  _ Misao, such a moron, how could she --  **NO! ** Only Misao, now. She is only Misao, and she  _ does _ deserve to be here. Her mistress wouldn't abandon her like that.

Sakisama kisses her and Misao is startled, the same way she always is when she receives her mistress's affections, always wondering how it's possible that she's living such a wondrous dream.

Sakisama whispers into Misao's ear. "And you know, if Yuki were standing next to  _ me _ , since you are always at my side, it only follows that she would also be standing next to  _ you _ . Do you think I would hoard her to myself, dear?" She puts on a feigned pout. "Do you really think your Sakisama is so selfish?"

Misao flushes a dark red, all the way to her ears. Her voice stutters, and she's unable to keep a grin off of her face. "Sakisama, I hadn't -- to be honest that hadn't occurred to me, I didn't really consider…. Well, I suppose I would be lying if I said that didn't change how I felt about things."

Sakisama smiles, cradling Misao's head against her chest.

Misao hesitantly tilts her head back up to meet Sakisama's gaze. "Then, mistress, I am slightly concerned about the other girl, Shirakawa. Obviously she is like a gnat to you."

"Obviously."

"I just worry that if we crush her and take her friend, she may find some sort of…. resolve. Of course I don't question that you could crush her again, I just wouldn't want you to tax yourself unnecessarily."

Sakisama smiles. "You worry that with a common enemy she may join together with Tatsumi against us?"

Misao grimaces. "No! I…. I know we would destroy them too, I'm, it's not -"

Sakisama kisses Misao gently on the forehead and Misao lets out a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding, melting into her mistress, her saviour, her Sakisama's arms.

"My love," Misao whispers, and then freezes, afraid she's spoken too plainly.

"Yes?" Sakisama chuckles lightly, one hand stroking Misao's cheek, the other exploring from her down beneath her waistband, squeezing lightly and stroking places that make Misao's breath catch, indicating that she was more than pleased by what Misao feared had been a foolish misstep.

"What is it, dear?" Sakisama presses her body up against Misao, who can only whimper as she gazes up into her eyes, her mouth half open, her eyes unfocused, her pleasure very literally resting in Sakisama's hand.

Sakisama licks her lips, and then she leans down and licks Misao's, her tongue confidently exploring Misao's mouth while Misao, unable to contain herself, finally wraps her arms around her and groans loudly.

A few minutes pass, a number small enough Misao would be embarassed to hear it if she could focus before her chest heaving, her breaths coming ragged, she barely manages to pant out "Mistress, please..." Sakisama smiles and tells her "Of course dear, cum for me."

At that Misao moans and clings to Sakisama while her body shakes and her knees go weak. She leans against her for a moment, panting. 

Sakisama raises her hand to Misao's mouth, gently resting her fingers against Misao's lower lip. Misao stares into her eyes, wordlessly pleading. 

Sakisama tells her "Clean yourself off," smiling at her own wordplay. Before her sentence is even finished Misao has taken her fingers into her mouth, lapping at her hand, eager to please her mistress. Sakisama pulls her hand back and Misao smiles, still panting softly, her mouth hanging open with her tongue out. 

Sakisama shakes her head. "How is it that you can still be so beautiful even while you're such a mess," she asks, before leaning down and taking Misao's tongue into her mouth, making it very clear to Misao that her mistress relishes tasting her just as much as she does giving her pleasure.

Finally, as their mouths part, Sakisama clutches Misao's chin in her hand. "Now then, do you still doubt? Are you still worried about what any of them might do to us?"

Misao smiles and shakes her head, her eyes dreamy. "Of course not, Sakisama. It doesn't matter who tries to challenge us. We will continue to add beauty to our army, and we'll destroy those who stand in our way."

Sakisama smiles. "You have become so,  _ so  _ strong, my Misao. And destroying things is how we become even stronger. Even if those things are your past."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while I was walking and it was one of those "I need to get it out as soon as possible" situations. Also I didn't actually mean for it to be sexy but it's kind of difficult to avoid that when writing about NEO-B the literal most attractive faction on the plant.  
Is this the first TJPW fic on this site???????? I feel like such a pioneer. Anyway if you like wrestling and girls fucking watch joshi it's so gay and you're missing out.  
Thanks for reading, stan NEO-Biishikigun.


End file.
